pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue 2
| writer = | penciller = ("Aftermath") ("I Am Pentecost") | art = Guy Major ("Aftermath") Christopher Sotomayor ("I Am Pentecost") |letterer = John Roshell |editor = Robert Napton | cover = Rich Elson | language = | publisher = Legendary Comics | pubdate = February 21, 2018Pacific Rim Aftermath #2 | pages = 27 (approx.) | cost = $3.99 (est.) | isbn = TBA | upc = TBA | pre = Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #1 | follow = ''Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #3 }} 'Pacific Rm: Aftermath Issue #2''' is the second of six issues in Pacific Rim: Aftermath. This second issue was released February 21, 2018. Official Summary Plot Summary Aftermath (Part Two) Following the ambush by Giovanni Capello's men, only Joshua Griffin, Verma, and Pena survive the gunfight, and are barely able to escape with the plasma capacitor or their lives. They return to Los Angeles where Pena blames Griffin for getting Dwayne killed. Griffin brushes him off and gives the plasma capacitor to Chris Dubango, who intends to complete the construction of Enforcer, a Rogue Jaeger built for Mech Czar's protection. Mech Czar demands an explaination for what happened at the Santa Monica Scrapyard when her headquarters is bombed by Giovanni's men, with Giovanni leading the attack. Griffin, Pena, Chris, and Czar head for the workshop where Griffin decides to pilot Bruiser against the advisement of Chris. Griffin struggles to control the Rogue Jeager as he begins his attack on Giovanni's men. Hannibal Chau (Part Two) On , Hannibal Chau watches as the Sisters of the Kaiju praise the mummified hand of Spinejackal before a crow of protesting civilians, who hate the Kaiju and the people who worship them. Hannibal recounts his brief period of fame and fortune selling faux miracle products under Kaiju Remedies, and the moment his business fell into ruin when the Breach was destroyed by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. He leaves the area as a fight between the Kaiju worshipers and the protesters breaks out, returning to his headquarters. Hannibal is informed by his associate Elora Reddy that the hand of Spinejackal has been acquired for "Chau Industries". He experiences a fit of pain and retreats into the locker room to attend to his pain. Elora walks in on Hannibal, glimpsing the scars he gained escaping the Baby Kaiju, and is promptly kicked out of the room. I am Pentecost (Part Two) Jake Pentecost recounts what he remembers about the creation of the Drift and how two-pilot system was created for the Jaegers. Jake remains bitter over the fact that his father was not present fro much of his childhood, but had the time to look after and raise Mako Mori. He rigs a Drivesuit helmet to the Drift Core from Striker Eureka and activates the box, entering the Drift. Characters Jaegers *Vulcan Specter *Enforcer *Striker Eureka (mentioned) Kaiju *Spinejackal (mentioned) Criminal Underworld *Joshua Griffin *Hannibal Chau *Jake Pentecost *Giovanni Capello *Chris Dubango *Mech Czar *Elora Reddy *Pena *Dwayne (mentioned) *Verma Pan Pacific Defense Corps *Stacker Pentecost (mentioned) *Mako Mori (mentioned) Civilians *Sisters of the Kaiju *Liam Gallery Preview Issue_02-01.jpg Issue_02-02.jpg Issue_02-03.jpg External links *Pacific Rim Aftermath #2 - Comixology References Category:Books Category:Tie-Ins Category:Pacific Rim: Aftermath